50 words of Killua and Kurapika (And the others as well)
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: 50 words, followed by a few sentences. Expect love, insanity, giggles and more. Please read and review, and don't mind the overdose of Chocolate. (Killua likes it, not me)


Killua x Kurapika- Hunter x Hunter

1\. Duty.

On a particular morning, Leorio and Gon were flabbergasted as they found a happy Kurapika humming a random song. Whilst Gon started poking the Kuruta's cheek, to see if it really was Kurapika, Leorio turned to Killua and asked, ''What did you do to prevent him from having his usual morning mood swings?'' To which Killua smirked, and replied, ''A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do.''

2\. Miles

Killua was known for being capable of being patient, but he bugged the hell out of Gon as their train approached York-New city, and thus, his beloved Kuruta.

3\. Worry

After Killua had eavesdropped on Gon and Kurapika's conversation, and found out how Kurapika had managed to fight with his chain, Killua's mind started to come up with mulitply ways to prevent the blond from straining from his vow. After all, Killua doesn't want the dowser to pulverize the blond's heart.

4\. Coffee.

After Gon, Kurapika and Leorio had saved Killua from his parent's mansion, Kurapika patted his shoulder and asked, ''Do you want to get some coffee with me?''

5\. Awkward

A silence fell between Kurapika and Killua after their roommates Leorio and Gon had left. It was Killua who eventually broke it, by grinning and asking, ''Want to make out?'' Kurapika shrugged before the little silver-haired pushed him onto the couch. It was no need to say that Leorio was shocked when he returned and found the two naked males on his couch, cuddling.

6\. Marriage

''Is anyone opposed of this marriage? You may raise your hand, or be silent forever?'' the priest asked. Killua blushed, before raising his hand. It just didn't seem right for the Kuruta to marry the future doctor. A few months later, he himself stood before the aisle, and it felt much better.

7\. In-sync.

''Leorio, do doctors ever get ill?'' Gon asked. But before Leorio could reply, Killua said, ''Some doctors do, but I believe Leorio is the exception to that rule.'' Before Gon could ask why, Kurapika looked up from his book, and explained, ''Because idiots don't get sick, and Leorio's cloud of stupidity is big enough to prevent us from getting ill as well.''

8\. Playful

Killua was known for impersonating a cat quite often, a rather annoying one at that. But during pet play, he always crawled on Kurapika's lap and purred as the blond petted him.

9\. Jealousy

''You didn't have to knock him out!'' Kurapika yelled. Killua shrugged as he said, ''He was totally touching your butt. I claimed it when the hunter exam started.'' Kurapika sighed and said, ''Just make sure you didn't kill participant 44.''

10\. Stalker

Ever since Killua was little, he had been training in the fine art of shadowing people. When the hunter examination started, his eyes caught sight of a rather good looking person, and for some odd reason, Killua started to shadow him.

11\. Obvious

''So, why is it that you can use your chain on the spiders alone, again?'' Killua asked trough the phone, hoping to invite Kurapika, so he could beat the hell out of Gentheru. ''Because I'd like to live a few years longer.'' Kurapika automatically replied, before hanging up.

12 Details

Killua blinked his eyes a few times, before staring again. Kurapika was happily chatting with Gon, before he noticed Killua staring. ''Is there something wrong, Killua?'' Gon asked and Kurapika gave him a concerned look. Killua replied, ''I was just wondering, but Kurapika, isn't your earring usually on your left ear?''

13 Significant

''Neh, Killua? Isn't Leorio's graduation tomorrow?'' Gon asked. ''Gon, with all due respect, we're preparing for a battle with Neferpitou, I don't think the graduation of an aspiring doctor is important at the moment.'' Killua said.

14 Complex

''I don't understand you. You want to avenge the death of your family and friends, but just now you didn't kill your opponent, even though he had a spider-like tattoo.'' Killua said, as they sat in the waiting room of the tower. ''Well, I don't get you either. You don't want to become an assasin, but yet you choose the most dangerous job in the world, because you are bored.'' Kurapika retorted, causing Leorio to mutter something among the lines of, ''I don't get the both of you.''

15 Adventure

''It has been a while since you and Killua went on a date. How come?'' Senritsu asked. Kurapika rolled his eyes, before saying, ''Because on our last date, he managed to fry a bit of my hair, got high on chocolate wine, destroyed a carnival booth and scared the hell out of his brother Illumi and his date, Hisoka.'' Senritsu's eyes widened, before asking, ''So, how come you are still seeing him?'' she asked, and she heard his heartbeat flutter. ''Because, it beats a boring date like going out for dinner or stargazing.'' he answered.

16 Addict

''Seriously Killua, this is getting out of control, and a tad ridiculous.'' Kurapika complained to the closed door that led to his apartment. Pokkle, whom was their neighbour, poked his head out of the window to ask what was going on this time. Kurapika sighed before replying, ''Killua kicked me out to spend time with his beloved chocolate. He just recieved an order of a thousand chocolate robots.''

17 Brag

''Isn't my girlfriend hot? I mean, who can say they're married to the hottest nurse around.'' Leorio boasted on a night, where he, Hanzo, Hisoka, Pokkle and Killua had gone out. Pokkle rolled his eyes, as Hanzo said, ''Pretty cool, but my girlfriend is way hotter.'' Hisoka smirked, before saying, ''But unlike you, she takes her job as ninja serious, so we'll never be the judge of that. Besides no one can beat my beloved Illumi.'' Killua took a sip of his wine, before smiling, and saying, ''Whatever you guys say, but unlike you, I'm married to the last Kurata.'' Even though no-one never mentioned anything again, Killua had definitely won this round.

18 Expertice

''So, what are your thoughts on being a temporary assassin?'' Silva asked after he met Kurapika who had defeated a few members of the spiders. But the blond shook his head, before replying, ''I'm sorry, but that's not my cup of tea.''

19 Vox (Latin for voice)

Killua was under the shower, singing some song about chocolate. As he continued singing as loud as possible, Leorio knocked on the door, shouting, ''For the love of god, stop singing!'' Killua smirked when he heard his lover, Kurapika, sing off-key in the living room himself.

20 Selfish

''Suprise!''Gon yelled, before tossing Kurapika a heavy object and then proceded to run away when the Kuruta was chrushed underneath it. ''What the hell.'' Kurapika said, pushing it off before seeing that it was a chocolate statue off his lover. ''For the love of god. KILLUA, FOR THE LAST TIME, STOP GIVING ME CHOCOLATE FOR MY BIRTHDAY, SO YOU CAN EAT IT YOURSELF!''

21 Pregnant

''Oi, old man, I don't really have time to talk, we're about to enter the NGL.'' Killua said with a sweatdrop. Gon cocked his head as he heard some shouting coming from the otherside of the phone which caused Killua to blush fiercely. As the silver-haired hung up, Gon couldn't help but ask what had been the issue. ''I'm going to be a father.'' Killua managed to say before he fainted. 'Eh, but he's dating Kurapika!' Gon thought as his friend crashed onto the ground.

22 Tangled.

Pokkle's morning had started quite peacefully. He was whistling as he was about to eat his breakfast, before he spotted his roommate listening to their neighbours. ''Panzo, what are you doing?'' he asked. ''Listen.'' she whispered, and Pokkle shrugged as he joined her. But as soon as his ear leaned against the wall, he understood why she had been listening to their neighbours Kurapika and Killua.

''Get off, you're too heavy.'' ''Then wrestle your way to the top.'' they heard Killua reply. ''Watch out, you're ripping my shirt off.'' ''Like you care!'' ''Killua, stop touching me there, move it to another spot, will you?'' ''Like this?'' ''No, not there, we're about to... aaah.'' After that, a loud crash followed, they heard someone running, before Pokkle's doorbell ran.

He opened the door, revealing a disheveled Kurapika. ''Do you have a band-aid? Killua fell during our game of twister.''

23\. Orphan

''I've met your father a few weeks ago.'' Kurapika said, as he and Killua were sharing a picnic, watching how Leorio was losing a wresting match from Gon. ''Who? I don't have a father.'' Killua said stubbornly, before Kurapika's eyes flashed red, and punched Killua in the face, walking away rather mad. There is no need to say that it took weeks for Killua to apoligize, and a lot of ignoring Killua on Gon and Kurapika's side.

24\. After eight

Killua didn't understand why, but whenever he and Kurapika were done eating, Kurapika took a little white piece of candy. It smelled like toothpaste, and Killua couldn't help but frown at the weird aquired taste his friend had. He himself couldn't resist a piece of chocolate every now and then, and took one as Kurapika was doing the dishes. Killua didn't notice that Kurapika was watching him with a smile. An idea sprung to the blondes mind.

He sneaked over, managed to startle Killua, and suprised the white-haired assasin with a kiss. When they were done, Killua licked his lips and simply stated, ''I don't know what that candy is that you like, but it combines great with chocolate.''

25\. Mirror

''Oh no, Killua, breaking that means really bad luck forever.'' Gon said, and Killua frowned, ''Don't you mean seven years of bad luck?'' he asked, and Gon shook his head, but before he could reply, Kurapika said, ''Seeing that I'll never let your near anything that belongs to me again, I think Gon is right.''

26\. Ostrich

''So, would you care to explain why the zoo keepers called us in to arrest you?'' An officer asked our four heroes, as they were sitting in a little grey room, and the zoo manager was looking angrily at them. ''Well, you see, the animals found themselves attracted to our friend Gon, and Killua decided to use that his advantage.'' Leorio started. ''I was just interacting with the giant bird, when Killua decided, to ehr..'' Gon said, and Kurapika facepalmed when Gon added, ''That the bird would be a better ride than the pony ride you offer.''

''So, how is it that this Ostrich is no longer alive then?'' the officer asked, and Killua said, ''It tried to attack me, so I figured it was a chimera ant. But no worries, I heard they are rather tasty with chocolate sauce.'' It was needless to say that Killua and Gon had been banned from the zoo for a lifetime.

27\. Doctor

''So, Ehr, I've been pondering about this for a while, and I decided I really wanted to ask this.'' Kurapika said, as he was relaxing on his couch with Killua. ''Well, spit it out, what do you want?'' Killua said, toying with one of his remaining chocolate robots, figuring he should order about thousand more within this month.

''Don't judge me, but I really want to play doctor.'' Kurapika said, making Killua frown. ''What do you take me for, Leorio? Wait, you don't have crush on him after all, do you?'' Kurapika shook his head, before he leaned in and whispered, ''But I've a bad case of loving you.''

28\. Overworked.

Leorio's eyes twitched as his cellphone ran again, Killua had been bothering him a lot with questions about Kurapika's pregnancy. It had been cute at first, when the little silverhaired was just a little worried, and called Leorio to ask for his advice. But now every little single detail caused the to-be father to call him for everything.

Like how hot he ought to make Kurapika's tea, how to speak to the blondes belly, and how to dress himself so he wouldn't make the Kuruta crave for him. He sighed as he picked up the phone, and said, ''What is it this time, Killua. This better be worth my time. ''Well, Kurapika has peed out some weird gooey stuff, and is now clinging to the stomach, is the baby trying to eat him?'' Killua asked

Leorio threw the phone away, before rushing out of the hospital, shouting ''The baby is coming! He's finally giving birth to that monster!'' The nurses frowned before deciding that he had finally snapped.

29\. Bike

Being raised in the Zoldyck family, Killua never really learned the things any ordinary kid had learned. Neither had Kurapika or Gon for that matter. So when Leorio taught them things that were regular lessons any kid could do, they felt rather embarassed. But the kicker came when Leorio had showed them this weird vehicle with two wheels, which he called a bicycle.

After they had struggled for quite a while, Kurapika and Gon eventually had gotten the hang of it. Killua however, tried to ride it, like how he rides a horse. Since the bicycle didn't run on it's own, he continued to fall of it.

In the end, Kurapika figured that Killua would never learn it, and said, ''You can stand on mine, and let me do the peddeling.'' And that's how Kurapika learned how to ride a bike with a friend.

30\. Rage.

''What the actual fuck?'' Leorio managed to ask, after he saw how Kurapika's and Killua's apartment looked. Feathers were flying around, and ripped cushion-covers decorated the place. Several vaces were broken, as some furniture was split in half. Kurapika was lying on the couch, definitely sporting a fever. ''I thought Kurapika was keen on keeping everything clean.'' the neighbour named Pokkle said. Killua sweatdropped, before answering, ''That went out the window the minute he spotted a tiny spider on the wall.'' The only thing the doctor and the hunter could comprehend to say was a dumbfounded ''aha.''

31\. Faith.

''So, now that everything is rebuild, will you be able to keep it that way?'' Pokkle asked Killua, after they were done re-decorating Killua's apartment. ''Sure. I'll just have to make sure that no Spiders will come in.'' Killua said. Pokkle nodded, friendly, before pointing to the pile of pillows. ''Why did you guys have so many pillows, and why replace them with twice as much.''

''We occiancianly build a pillow-fort.'' Killua answered. ''Why?'' Pokkle wondered. ''Well, we de-christened this place so many times, that we need an alternative place to de-christen as well.'' Killua answered. The only answer he got was the massive nosebleed Pokkle was sporting.

32\. Competitive.

''So, Gon is going out on a date. What's wrong with that?'' Kurapika asked, looking up from his book. Killua was pacing trough their apartment, clearly fumbling about something. ''He's not twelve anymore. He deserves to live a life too, you know.'' Kurapika added. ''It's not that.'' Killua said. ''Then what's wrong?'' Kurapika dared to ask.

''He's dating someone so cute that they might become a cuter couple than us in the hunter universe.'' Killua exclaimed, before storming off to their bedroom, but didn't close the door before adding, ''Do you have any idea how many embarrassing methods I have to use for us to become the cutest again?'' ''Idiot.'' Kurapika muttered, as Killua slammed the door shut.

33\. Cheesy.

''Aah, it's hot.'' Kurapika complained. ''Hot?'' Gon questioned, and Leorio furrowed his eyebrow. ''What in the world, you do realise it's winter, right? Look, it's even snowing. My god, you aren't pregnant again, are you?'' Leorio asked. But Kurapika shook his head, before looking at Killua. ''If you don't re-dress, you'll set the sprinklers off.'' Kurapika said, making Killua and Leorio blush, and Gon, well, he didn't realise what Kurapika just implied.

34\. Injured.

''Neh, Killua, you don't happen to have a band-aid, do you?'' Kurapika asked. ''Not really, why?'' Killua asked. The blond hadn't fall, in fact he hadn't been able to, since they were lounging on their couch, while wachting the movie called Charlie in the Chocolate factory. ''Because I scraped my knee when I fell for you.'' Kurapika said, making Killua groan.

35\. Enough.

''Say, Killua, how much chocolate did you devour troughout the years?'' Kurapika randomly asked, when they had Panzo and Pokkle over for tea. ''I don't know, why?'' Killua asked, instantly regretting it, as he felt another bad pick-up line was on it's way. ''Because you are very sw..'' ''No, no more. Enough. Shut up. I don't want to hear anymore.'' Killua scolded, making Pokkle and Panzo blink, and Kurapika shrug, before saying, ''so very bitter.''

36\. Sweet revenge.

''So, ehr, Kurapika, there is something I have been wondering.'' Gon asked, as they were sharing a cup of tea in Gon's apartment. ''About what?'' Kurapika asked. ''Well, the fact that you aren't wearing your tribal clothes anymore.'' Gon said. Kurapika nearly choked on his tea. ''Why not?'' Gon asked. ''To be honest, Killua sold them on E-bay to some fangirl for two thousand chocolate robots in return.'' ''Gosh. What happened then?'' Gon asked. ''I simply donated those chocolate robots to Hisoka, who gave them to Illumi.''

37\. Gingerbread man.

''What are you doing?'' Kurapika asked, as he watched Killue stare at on of his fresh baked cookies. They were suppossed to be for their guests, but he saved two for his favorite house-kitty, hopefully preventing Killua from eating them all. Instead, he found Killua playing house with the two of them. ''I'm trying to figure how to make them more like us.'' he innocently said, as he pressed the man's together, as if kissing. Kurapika just blushed, before taking one of the gingerbreadman, and playing along.

38\. Tear.

''So annoying.'' Killua's eyes twitched, and Kurapika whole heartely agreed. They couldn't wait for their son to talk, rather than wailing. Then again, maybe they shouldn't be so careless to drop the child, or rather, Killua did as he spotted Illumi. Thank god, Kurapika had cat-like he still tried to find the off-button on that thing.

39\. Graffiti.

''Kurapika!'' Pokkle called out, making his neighbour pop out his head from the window. ''Something wrong?'' he asked. ''Thought I should mention this to you. Happy anniversery.'' he said, making Kurapika look up to where he pointed. Appearently, Killua had created his favorite verse on the building across the street, with graffiti notheless. ''Lovely.'' he sighed.

40\. License.

''You have pawned your hunter license, to pay some debt for Ging?'' Kurapika and Killua screeched as Gon explained his situation. ''Yeah, I don't have the slightest clue to know where to start looking for him this time.'' Gon explained. They shared a look, before sighing, ''Give us a sec, we need to force Leorio to look after our kid.'' they said at the same time. This was so gonna cost their sweet together time.

41\. Savior.

''Killua, for crying out loud. It's just Hisoka, and he left already.'' Kurapika said. Appearently, merely mentioning the jester, freaked Killua out, and now he was stuck as he had climed up some high closet, and refused to come off. ''Very well, just wait here.'' Kurapika said, before retreating. Soon enough, he came back, with back-up.

''Hold it for me, will you? Also, try and catch him when he jumps off.'' Killua posture froze, before hissing, that was defintely Hisoka's voice. He jumped off, as he attacked the jester with his claws. When Kurapika had distracted him with chocolate, Hisoka wheezed and said, ''You're a life savior.'' ''Yeah, yeah, just get lost.'' Kurapika told him.

42\. Copyright.

''You can't do that!'' Kurapika yelled, as the friends, known as Killua and Gon tried to make a copy off Greed Island. They regretted it when the forcefield nen it protected nearly fried them. ''Told you so.'' Kurapika said.

43\. Ring.

''Neh, Killua, have you seen my ear ring?'' Kurapika asked, as they were staying at the boat that the elderly couple had offered them during the treasure seeking of the examination. Killue didn't have the heart to tell it that he had taken it to make it into a ring, so he could ask the Kuruta to marry him someday.

44\. Diary.

''Dear diary,'' Gon started reading out loud, before Kurapika stopped him. ''You should never read one of those.'' he explained, and fortunately Gon stopped there. Who know what terrors the dairy of particapant 44 could posses.

45\. Universe.

''The stars are far greater than us.'' Kurapika said, as he was stargazing with Killua, Gon and Leorio. Leorio wanted to make a remark, but caught Killua's fond look towards the blond, before he said, ''And sometimes, the universe bestow us with happiness.'' he said instead, suprising Kurapika with such beautifull words.

46\. Bible.

''It's holy.'' Kurapika explained, but without avail. Gon didn't see the use of carrying such a heavy black book with him.

47\. Neon-light.

''Ah, miss, isn't this a bit too much.'' Kurapika said, looking at Neon's lighted room. ''Nonsense.'' she giggled, and Kurapika sweatdropped, glad that Killua wasn't here to witness the amount of pink bright light.

48\. Prince.

''I freaking hate disney!'' Killua suddenly exclaimed, making Kurapika look up. They had been watching some movie (beauty and the beast), so he didn't exactly understand this outburst. ''Why?'' he asked. ''Well, two princes never end up in that universe. What if we hadn't been here, but in that universe.'' Killua asked bewildered. Kurapika smiled, before he said, ''Then we'd have made our own kind of fairy tale.'' he said, making Killua blush.

49\. Thunder.

Killua shivered a few times, the weather out there was getting pretty bad. He looked over to his sleeping partner, seemingly at easy. ''Looks like we will be fine.'' he said, as he pecked Kurapika's forehead, cuddled close, and fell into a deep sleep as well.

50\. Elated.

''It's over. The author reached number fifty!'' Gon cheered, and Killua, Leorio and Kurapika clapped their hands. Finally, this weird ass fanfic ended for them. Little did they know that this author is yet working on more.


End file.
